Meggie Folchart
|family= *Elinor Loredan (great-aunt) *Mortimer Folchart (father) *Teresa Folchart (mother) *Unnamed (brother) |title= Silvertongue |loyalty= Motley Folk |portrayer= Eliza Bennett Mirabel O'Keefe (young) |appearances= Inkheart Inkheart (film) Inkspell Inkdeath }} Meggie Folchart is a pre-teen girl who later reveals to be a Silvertongue, the same as her father. Biography Where it all began Meggie was reading in bed with several candles burning when she noticed a strange man outside. She told her father of the man. At first, her father doesn't believe her, but he eventually went to greet him. Meggie was surprised when the man told her how much she had grown, and surprised again when Mo invited the man into his workshop to talk. Instead of going to bed, Meggie eavesdropped on the two men, but didn't hear much. In the morning, Mo informed her that they will be staying with her mother's aunt, Elinor, for a while so he could repair some books of hers. Before they went, they were stopped by the same man who appeared the night before. His name was revealed to be Dustfinger. They travel to Northern Italy where Elinor lived. During the stay at Elinor's house, Meggie noticed that that Mo wanted to give Elinor a book Meggie had never seen before. Meggie persuaded her father to let her look at the book, though it was only a quick glance. Then, during the night when Dustfinger was putting on a performance to show Meggie how he handled fire, men come and take Mo. Dustfinger followed them, but eventually returned to Elinor's house. When he discovered that the book was not with the soldiers, he persuaded Meggie and Elinor to take the book to the soldiers in exchange for her Father. Meggie Folchart gets very close to Farid, who was read out of the book Tales From the Thousand and One Nights. Seeing the Inkworld with her own eyes Meggie read herself and Farid into the Inkworld after Farid returned from Orpheus with nothing but a sheet of paper in his hand. He persuaded her to read them into the world so that he could warn Dustfinger of the potential danger. They find their way throughout the Wayless Wood and find themselves in the hustle and bustle of Ombra, where they find Fenoglio, the author of Inkheart. Meggie found herself in need of someone as her relationship with Farid began to change. She played a large part in defending the children of Ombra with Fenoglio. She then settled down in the Inkworld with her family. Characteristics Personality Meggie is a smart girl, wanting to become an author when she is older. She can be stubborn at times, but knows when to keep her mouth shut. Physical attributes Meggie Folchart has blond hair and favors her mother. She is made out to be pretty, though typically dresses in rather plain clothing and shoes not focus much on her appearance. Trivia *Meggie's favorite kind of flower is the poppy; for this Mo painted Meggie's book box red. *Meggie and her father both use a unicorn seal to mark any books that she binds by herself. Behind the scenes *According to Cornelia Funke, the loving relationship between Meggie and Mo is inspired by: **Funke's own relationship with her father. ** and Scout Finch from . **Brendan Fraser, the model of Mo, is at times so boyish of a father, therefore his character's daughter Meggie in return does some mothering. de:Meggie Folchartpl:Meggie Folchart